


Fickle

by ArtyTiffy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues, Friends to Enemies, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyTiffy/pseuds/ArtyTiffy
Summary: Lacy is independent, just as she was taught. Always was, always will be. She needed only herself, so, in short, Lacy is no girlfriend. Reason? She dislikes the idea of being in a relationship. Correction: She never wants to be in one. However, when Lacy's older sister holds a party at their house and finds herself on the other end of a one-sided-love fiasco, she'll have to learn what it means to "date" someone. But why does she hate relationships so much? What will happen to this relationship? Will she change her mind about "love"?





	Fickle

Summer has a certain effect on people-an unexplainable phenomenon where any person has a surge of excitement as the season changes. The best type of excitement is when something ends. Hands down, students know this thrill more than anyone. After final exams are endured, Summer greets them with the constant promise of carefree days and vacation ideas. There is a certain excitement you get from Summer in California. People come from everywhere to experience the perfect beach-day weathers and cool-soothing nights. With "sunsets and scenery," it is no overestimation that California has quite the spell on those who choose to vacation here. Except for the Vo family. During Summers, Lacy Vo was not the kind of 14-year-old girl who "hung-out" with friends, shopped at the mall every week, and spent fifty-percent of her time at the beach or pool. She was the kind to stay home, sleep and watch Netflix. Of course, she had traveled with her family to nearby relatives before, but it was mundane and tedious. Her parents were not to blame. They had work that never seemed to end and vacation plans that never seemed to work. This Summer would be a little different.

"If you won't go to boot camp, I won't let you go to school."

"Mom!" Lacy's sister went wild. "You can't do that! It's **illegal**."

"I don't care, Sophia. With an attitude like that, _you don't need it_. You don't need it!" Lacy's mother kept her furious eyes to match her daughter's.

Lacy's sister scoffed. " _Mom_ , I have _knee problems_. **You know I have knee problems.** I can't keep up with others! I'll break my legs!"

With no sense of mercy in her harsh voice, her mom retaliated, "You are just _exaggerating_. We already asked Mr. Fuller and he said you will be fine. Just go to the boot camp! It will be a valuable experience that you can take with you to college. You can go through a little pain for this, can't you? It's only two weeks."

"No! I really can't! It's incredibly **painful**! He doesn't know what its like. _You_ don't know what it's like. My kneecaps can literally _pop out of place_ , and when they lock, I can't move them or else it hurts too much!" Sophia's voice was loud and hostile.

Lacy's mother dismissed her with a shake of her hand. "I don't care. You will lose your education if you don't go."

Another scoff was audible from Lacy's sister. Big mistake.

Her mother now flew into a rage. "Don't scoff at me. **Don't you dare scoff at me, young lady.** I gave birth to you! I took care of you for _seventeen years_. _**Seventeen years!**_ You are supposed to be mature! Look at you! You are acting like a _three-year-old_. Grow up! And what do I get? What do-Hey! Get back here!"

Sophia was gone. She marched up the stairs, sensing the daggers being thrown at her, but not daring to look back at the screaming woman. With a quick a turn of a knob and the loud shut of a door, Sophia disappeared to her room, where she avoided greeting Lacy with her eyes and dismissing her presence to greet her inviting, comforting bed instead.

Lacy hid with her and was listening intently to the continuous insults, noting every strategy her mother used on her before. She glanced softly at her sister. "Hey, are you okay, Soph?" No answer. Lacy could tell she was hurt. There was a mutual understanding in the family that their mother had the worst and most degrading insults. It did not matter who she insulted; all that mattered was that the "message" got across. Eventually, a sigh echoed the hall to signify her mother's defeat and a mumble of a scrutiny that was depicted by her tone. That interaction, unfortunately, was not the first. (insert background on NSC) 

◈~◈~◈~◈~◈

"Hey! Can you sign my yearbook?" Quickly flipping through the pages of the large hard-covered book

Lacy always thought her name was weird. Not everyone knows, but it is quite a white-washed and unoriginal name. Her parents chose out of sentiment for the store that they got their wedding rings. Her mom would refute this by saying it had religious meaning behind it, but Lacy knew better to read through her mother's fluttering eyelashes. It didn't fit well with her. She was Vietnamese: an Asian. Asians needed intelligent names, something to hold as a "trophy" as their endless accomplishments added to "it," but Lacy had... well... Lacy. She didn't know a single Asian in her school who had the name "Lacy" and, moreover, the entire student population. In a way, it was at least unique to the school. To her, It never sounded the same when someone said it. Sometimes it sounds smooth and friendly, but there was always the occasional grated and choppy sound of just the two syllables. _**Just two.**_ Humans were capable of messing even that up. Lacy hated mess-ups. She did her best to learn everything. This included the correct way people wanted to have their name said. At least she had enough decency for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
